Jaxon Bourden
Jaxon Bourden is a character introduced in the Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict novel and is mentioned in Call of Duty: Extinction. He is an English Eclipse Navy Captain of the [[ENSS Intervention|ENSS Intervention]] and is known to be close with SpecOps General Christina Foley, whom he had also married in 2056. History Eclipse Navy During 2043, his ship came under attack from the Korma Empire above Tinixia III and received help from Rose Squad, who had assisted his personnel in keeping the ship's weapon systems online as the Intervention was the only ship above Tinixia III at the time. After the battle, he is directed by Fleet Admiral Cinder Fall to check in at the Luna Shipyards for repairs. After docking at Luna, personnel of his ship discovered that a single Korman Specialist survived the battle above Tinixia III and successfully exposed the location of Luna, and Earth due to its visibility from Luna, to the Korma Empire who send a warfleet to attack it and weaken them for a much larger invasion force. He is notified of the intrusion and orders the 241st Company to assist Luna Defense Forces to repelling the Korman and Grimm forces. Although the Korma force was destroyed, his ship sustained further damage. Over a week later, his ship was reassigned to the Eclipse Home Fleet as part of the Earth Defense Fleet. Earth becomes a target for the Korma Empire who amass an armada of their strongest warships and a large ground force, and later attack the Defense Fleet over Earth. Just before his ship was destroyed, he and several of his command bridge crew escaped the ship via escape pods and were rescued by a reinforcements from the Luna Defense Fleet. Death In 2056, he retired from the Eclipse Navy and in the same year married Christina Foley. They had three children, one of which is Alain Bourden's grandfather. He died at the age of 93 in 2085, and was buried beside his father Sir Benjamin Bourden in Liverpool, England; where he was raised. His wife Christina followed a year later. Legacy Jaxon's legacy as an accomplished officer in the Eclipse Empire was carried on through his two sons and daughter. His first born Alexander joined the Navy and became the captain of the ENSS Bourden, named after his father. His second born Allison joined the Army and eventually rose to the rank of Major General, leading the 20th Army Division. His third born Winston C. became a politician and represented the United Kingdom in the Nakamura Criminal Federation's senate. Due to his service, Jaxon's name was used as the designation of the first ever Eclipse-class heavy frigate, which was introduced in 2094. His son Alexander married and had a child named John, whom became part of the Eclipse Empire's Navy and was the Grand Admiral who took charge of the attack on a larger Opposition shipyard, destroying another experimental supercarrier. John later had a son named Alain, who became prominent in the last few years of the Human-Alien Conflict. Trivia *Jaxon Bourden is the great-grandfather of Alain Bourden. **Like Alain, Jaxon is voiced by Anakin Nakamura. Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Rose Squad Trilogy Category:Call of Duty: Extinction (Nakamura Interactive) Category:Rose Squad: First Korman Conflict